


Gather Together

by EmberBelladonnaHale (TheWinterCowgirl)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Destiny made me do it, Multi, Thanksgiving fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWinterCowgirl/pseuds/EmberBelladonnaHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers Assemble...for Thanksgiving</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gather Together

Clint smiled as he carefully pulled the turkey out of the oven. The skin was a crisp, golden brown, the juices bubbling softly in the pan. Pumpkin pie and real whipped cream cooled in the fridge as the archer slid the biscuits and sweet potatoes into the oven. Green bean casserole and pumpkin pie were warming on the range while two bottles of wine chilled in the freezer.

The table was set, waiting patiently as the guests filed into the room. Tony and Bruce arrived first, bottles of expensive brandy and cognac joining the wine. Thor and Natasha followed with armloads of popcorn, jellybeans, and Mr. Fantastic, the toaster. Nick and Pepper were next, adding expensive coffee and exotic teas to the mix. Steve arrived last, Clint’s face lighting up as the super soldier stepped off the lift.

“I know you said not to bring anything, but I felt guilty not picking anything up,” Steve grinned, pushing Phil’s wheelchair next to Clint’s seat.


End file.
